


Triple Drabble: Telephone

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: LOTRPS
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-18
Updated: 2003-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Triple Drabble: Telephone

The phone rang just as Viggo was about to bound up the stairs and shag Sean silly. But it might be Important, so he picked it up. One of these days, he told himself sternly, he was going to get caller ID.

Either that, or remember to check it.

"Yeah?"

"Viggo Mortensen?"

"Yeah."

"Hello, I'm calling on behalf of Spriker Studios-"

Viggo growled. He could hear Sean shaking the box of nipple clamps upstairs. Boy needed a spanking. "Do you know what you just interrupted?"

"And we were - no, sir."

"I was just about to fuck my boyfriend into the mattress. I was gonna do him so hard he won't be able to move tomorrow, let alone sit. I was probably going to warm his ass before I began, if only because he likes that sort of thing. I was going to attach a chain from his collar - yes, he _is_ my slave, and I like him that way - to his cock, just so it'd be painful when he came. He likes pain. Got it?"

"Um, sir, well..."

"And then I was going to bite my way down from his left shoulder to the curve of his ass while he lay panting under me. I'd do it until he _screamed_. I'd tell him to fetch me a washcloth and wash me up, then do himself. I'd have him stick fingers up his ass, just to check how loose I'd made him. Then he'd bring me some markers and I'd write dirty things all over his chest. See what you just interrupted?"

Dial-tone.

Satisfied, and more than a little amused, Viggo hung up and went upstairs.

Sean was arranged perfectly on the bed, spread-eagled, plug half-way out of his ass, matching collar. "So who was it?"

"Wrong number."


End file.
